Keigo's Girl
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Going to Hyotei Academy Kagome is happy to see Keigo though it seems everyone is saying she's taken. What is that suppose to mean if she's taken? Sure she's with no one but that doesn't mean anything right? Request one-shot, Atobe/Kagome


**Arashi: This is for Darkangel048 who want a Kagome/Atobe one-shot. Not sure exactly how well this will turn out so it's just something. I'm can't say if there will be some ooc or not if is my bad not use to writing Atobe much. This one-shot is au as well.**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Prince of Tennis and its characters belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I don't make any money off the fics. I write since I write for fun and it's a hobby to help relieve stress and tension in my life.**

Keigo's Girl

Summary- Going to Hyotei Academy Kagome is happy to see Keigo though it seems everyone is saying she's taken. What is that suppose to mean if she's taken? Sure she's with no one but that doesn't mean anything right?

* * *

><p>Wide brown eyes stare around Hyotei Academy in shock at the way things seem to be run. Kagome gulps hoping to find her best friend even though it has been over seven years since they last saw each other. She smiles happily seeing the familiar sight of that purple hair and arrogant attitude of her best friend.<p>

She runs over to him squealing joyfully, "Kei-kun!"

Atobe turns around hearing the childhood nickname one person use to call him all the time, Kagome. He smiles genuinely when she runs in his arms making him twirl her around as she giggles and squeals more.

"You're here," He murmurs to her touching her forehead with his not seeing his other classmates watching this.

All the students watch could only think is one thing, Keigo's Girl. That means she's taken and there is no chance for someone else to date her. They watch the softness in his eyes form more making them rather confuse. This isn't like Atobe at all. They shrug it off before walking off as the whispers of the new girl is Keigo's which means hands off.

Kagome flushes slightly pulling away wondering when her heart is going to stop racing in her chest. This is strange for it to happen. Sure she hasn't dated anyone for some time but that means nothing. She has no boyfriend to go back to and is in a new school doesn't mean fate is going to have something up her sleeve right?

Atobe frowns a bit unsure of the strange feeling not liking the fact Kagome move away from him. He shrugs it off as of nothing asking her softly, "When did you get here?"

"A couple of days ago," Kagome answers rubbing her head in embarrassment knowing she should have let him know but figure she'll surprise him instead.

Atobe grins at her shy-like manner glad to see she still like that. It always made her look adorable to him. He gulps unsure what to believe where his thoughts are heading to. This isn't like him. He sighs trying to think Kagome is only his friend well childhood friend but none the less it doesn't mean he has to have feelings for her. Right?

He decides to be nice enough to show Kagome around glad to see she'll play tennis from time to time with him. He couldn't help but feel his heart beat in his chest knowing she's here with him. They're the best of friends and that's what matters.

Its not like feelings will appear. She considers him as a brother well particularly an older brother. For him it is a younger sister. Though he forgot feelings could change for a person you haven't seen after so many years.

* * *

><p>-Two Months Later-<p>

Kagome frowns walking down the hallway hearing the strangest things others are saying about her.

"How could she be Atobe's Girl? She's not that pretty."

"Man she's hot but to bad she's his girl."

"We can't touch her at all. Even look at her much when he's near by."

"It seems he's rather possessive of her and all though how knows."

What are they talking about? Keigo possessive of her? Yeah right on that one. Then again he did intrude on her date with someone at a different school. She groans wanting to forget that ruin date that causes her not to talk to Keigo for two week. She rolls her eyes wondering how she is going to deal with him right now.

She didn't see Atobe watching her near by running his hands thorough his hair. He knows now he's in love with her but how to say it much less shows it. Sure it went around the school Kagome is his girl though his male pride swells up with joy at that part. He gulps going towards her hoping she won't punch him as she threaten. He has been going through two weeks of hell ever since that ruin date.

He didn't want Kagome to get hurt by some one at all. He cares about her greatly. If she's supposed to date someone why can't it be him? Oh he remembers know since they seem like siblings though his feelings for her aren't sibling like at all. He hates the fact his feelings for Kagome does scare him.

He stalks over to her and did the most stupid thing he could think of. He just kisses her softly making her gasp in shock. As much as he wants to explore he keeps the kiss sweet and innocent. He nearly grins as she returns it. Her hands winds in his hair as he keeps an arm around her waist.

He pulls away letting himself speak from his heart, "I love you Kagome."

Blushing darkly panting a bit, Kagome answers leaning against his chest as he runs his hands through her hair, "I love you too, Keigo."

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I hope you guys like this one-shot. Please read and review. <strong>


End file.
